Merry Christmas, Friend
by AwkwardScenario813
Summary: Late for his holiday dues, he returns to his best friend's home for a Christmas promise to be fulfilled. Drunk fluffiness, hope you like- I FIXED IT!YAAAAYYYY! now there are distinguished paragraphs! hope you like it more now!


I twisted the doorknob, finding it unlocked. He left it unlocked... how dumb of him. I opened the door as snow swirled around me and slipped into the warm house of my childhood friend, feeling a bit ashamed of myself for being horribly late to his Christmas. I slipped out of my scarf, coat, and mittens, hanging them up on the rack. I noted how dark the house was except a single light flickering from a room to my left.

Entering the living room, I stumbled upon a pitiful scene. Head flopped over on the coffee table as he sat on the floor, I found him sleeping- his eyes were a bit red and puffy, indicating that he had been crying, and his fingers were wrapped around a bottle of booze. I managed a small smirk and crossed the room to my best friend in the whole world. I loved him as more than that, but I never told him, afraid if I did it would ruin our friendship and he would reject me.

I began to clean up the few other beer bottles scattered throughout the room when I heard him speak-

"Please don't leave me..." I heard him plea drunkenly, words also horribly slurred by sleep. Dropping the botles in the trash can in the corner I looked at him, feeling close to tears. He had to have been talking to me. His family had left him... then me, the only person he had, left him to go to college. And I had promised I'd be back for Christmas... but I was late, he was sad, and I was left to stand there listening to him mumble in his sleep. I squatted next to him, joining him on the floor in the firelight. I brushed his blond bangs from his face, only for them to fall right back.

"Roxas... I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting." I thought back bitterly to the crowded airport, slow security lines, and the delay that lasted hours. I watched affectionately as he slept, feeling extremely guilty for my friend.

"Axel..." he muttered so clearly I thought for a moment he was awake. Then I realized he was only talking in his sleep. I again brushed his bangs.

"I'm here now," I whispered, hoping my voice was reaching his dreams.

"... I love you," he murmured. My eyes grew wide. Did he mean that? Or was it just in his dream? Or was he speaking to someone else?

"Do you mean that, Roxas?" I asked out loud, mostly to myself. Slowly, his eyes opened groggily. Then he blinked a few times before registering my presence.

"AXEL!" he called enthusiastically, tackling me in a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his hair and bringing a hand to the back of his head. "I missed you too, Roxas," I murmured. He hiccupped, reminding me he was probably still wasted. When he pulled away (reluctantly) I only further saw signs of his intoxication- the goofy grin and the smell of liquor on his breath. His grin got even more sheepish and he nuzzled into my neck.

"I REALLY missed you," he said, in a drunken attempt to be seductive. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Roxas, I think we should get you to bed- we can do Christmas tomorrow, okay?" I said.

"No- I'm not tired yet," he protested. "Besides- now that you're finally here we have to make good with every bit of time we've got."

"Roxas, I assure you there's plenty of time for that-" I said, cut off by an outburst from Roxas.

"Oh, shut up!" he muttered before grabbing my face and pulling my face towards his, locking our lips and immediately slipping his tongue between my lips. Upon coming out of shock I kissed back, whining slightly when Roxas pulled away, chuckling.

"I knew it," he slurred, giggling. "You're GAY!" I blushed and averted my eyes while he laughed.

"What's so funny about that? My sexuality isn't something to laugh about..." I muttered angrily. He cupped my face in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"Yes it is... because I am, too and I owe it all to you," he said, half-singing the last part. I looked at him, confused.

"You're drunk."

"I'm serious," he said more seriously. "Don't tell me you don't want me- that means my present is useless."

"Huh?" I asked. He threw his hands up and sighed in exasperation.

"God, you're dense!" he complained. Then he turned away from me. "I should've just stuck to keeping it secret," he muttered, starting to cry. I pulled him into my arms.

"You know, I've been keeping a secret from you, too. I'll tell you as a gift since I didn't have time to buy one in my hurry to get to you," I said. He looked at me with big, blue eyes and I continued. "I have loved you for some time, now, and I was afraid to tell you and ruin our relationship... but having heard what you said in your sleep I'm not that worried about it anymore... I love you, too, Roxas."

"Axel..." he whispered. I smiled and kissed his forehead as he hiccupped again.

"Merry Christmas," I murmured and leaned back on the couch, pulling Roxas close as I watched the fire dancing. As for our Christmas, we spent the rest of the thirty minutes and into the next day asleep in each other's arms as the fire slowly died and Roxas murmured to me in his sleep...

(note: sorry this was a bit late, guys, but here's a Christmas story. Happy Holidays, and I love you all!)


End file.
